


Kiss Me Like a Stranger

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Louden Swain RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:31:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13074054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Rob meets a beautiful woman at a bar, thinking he has no chance in hell with her. He offers her a little conversation and a little flirting. He never thought he’d get this lucky though.





	Kiss Me Like a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I’m just a sucker for bars and country music. Inspired by Kiss Me Like a Stranger by Thomas Rhett. I’m really digging this album.

Rob watched her from across the bar. He couldn’t help but stare a little; the way she sat there alone, sipping on her drink and turning down every man that approached her. No way he stood a chance, but given the fact that he couldn’t take his eyes off of her, he figured it didn’t hurt to try.

Mustering up his courage, he downed his shot quickly, pushing his glasses up on the bridge of his nose as he prepped himself for a little flirting. It wasn’t something he was very good at, but he had been talking himself through it ever since he saw her walk in.

He slipped away from his group of friends, hoping that they wouldn’t make a big deal out of anything as he approached her. She was beautiful; decked out in a little black dress, her hair loose and teasing her back. She had been sitting there alone for quite a while. At first, Rob thought for sure that she was meeting someone there, but when a half hour had passed and she was still alone, he figured he could keep her company even if he had witnessed a few other men fail.

Rob nervously leaned against the bar next to her, flagging down the bartender and turning to the mystery woman.

“Looks like you need a refill,” he said. She glanced over at him, a slight smirk on her face.

“You’re very observant,” she replied. Rob gulped at the fact that she was talking to him, her voice the most beautiful voice he had ever heard.

“May I?” He offered.

“Jack and coke,” she replied, taking the final sip of the drink she had been working on.

Rob turned to the bartender, placing their order. He decided that since she was at least acknowledging him, it would be okay to sit down, so he did just that. When they had their drinks she thanked him.

“You know, you’re not the first guy to offer to buy me a drink tonight.”

“I noticed, I saw the way you’ve been turning every man away,” he said.

“Oh?” She smiled a bit more now as she looked back at him, “you’ve been watching me?”

“It’s hard not to,” Rob choked out. He had definitely gotten himself caught. “You’re very beautiful, and you look so lonely sitting here.”

“I’m not lonely,” she giggled. She brought the glass up to her lips, and Rob darted his tongue out as he watched those lips against the glass. “I have you to keep me company.”

“I’d be happy to,” he replied. He smiled to himself, picking at the label of his beer bottle, trying to think of what to say next. So far, so good. He had had a few lessons on how to hit on women, but knowing him, he could screw this up in a heartbeat.

“What’s your name?” She asked as she adjusted in her chair, turning her body to face him and in turn, brushing her leg against his.

“Rob,” he replied, trying not to lose his cool over the fact that her leg was still against his.

“Hi Rob,” she reached a hand out to him and he took it in his, grateful for the handshake. “I’m Y/N.”

“That’s a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.”

“Thank you,” she purred.

“I have to ask, what is such a stunning woman doing here all alone, dressed like that?”

“I’m just enjoying a few drinks is all,” she teased. She took another drink, Rob still focused on her lips, a deep shade of red and still turned up into a permanent smirk. “I could also ask what is a good-looking guy like yourself doing here alone.”

“I’m not alone,” he replied. He pointed over to where his friends were sitting, noting how they were trying to casually watch what he was doing now, “I’m here with my friends.”

She looked over to them, smiling even harder before focusing her attention back to Rob. “Well, Rob, it’s sort of rude to ditch your friend to hit on a stranger in a bar.”

“I think they’ll understand.”

“What do you do, Rob?” She was saying his name, letting it slide seductively off her tongue which caused Rob to feel either extremely nervous, or very excited, it was hard to tell at this point.

“Well, I’m an actor and I’m a musician.”

“You have a band?” She asked, eyes lighting up.

“I do actually. I have two bands. I sing and I play guitar.”

“Woah,” she responded, leaning in a bit closer to him. She propped her elbow against the bar, resting her chin on her hand as if she were intrigued to hear more. “I sort of have a thing for musicians.”

Rob grinned now, noticing that she was definitely flirting back and it didn’t even seem to be a joke. “Well, I guess it’s my lucky night,” he replied.

She bit her bottom lips, eyes flickering down to look at his mouth for just a second. “We’ll see. I’m not done getting to know you.”

* * *

After a couple more drinks and a bit more conversation, Rob had definitely loosened up. The flirting had become easier, and they definitely seemed to be hitting it off. She’d laugh at his jokes, placing a hand on his arm that sent electricity coursing through him. He couldn’t stop looking at her and he was pretty sure she couldn’t stop looking at him.

“It’s getting late,” she pointed out as she glanced at her phone. Rob frowned, knowing he didn’t want to be done with this woman, but also knowing that she was right.

“I guess it is,” he mumbled. He watched her as she stood up and he wanted to say something, but the words didn’t come. Before he could even try to gather the nerve to ask her for her number, she leaned in suddenly. She placed her mouth against his ear and her breath against his skin gave him goosebumps.

“You know, I also have a thing for guys in glasses,” she teased, “even better when they’ve got a beard.” She brought her hand up to his face as she pulled away from him, teasing her fingertips along the gray patch of his beard.

“Well, I guess I’m just your type,” he responded. She grinned even more at his words.

“You sure you’re just gonna let me walk out of here alone?” She asked.

Rob was sort of shocked by her offer, but he wasn’t about to turn it down. “No, I was just going to ask if you’d be opposed to taking this somewhere else.”

“Your place?” She asked.

“My place would be perfect.”

Rob stood as well and he turned to face his friends who were still looking in their direction at the moment. He waved to them, a huge smile on his face to indicate that he was leaving and he wasn’t leaving alone.

“Just so you know,” she began as she looked up at him, “I really do dig the glasses. It’s a turn on for me.”

Rob chuckled, placing a hand on her hip when he noticed the way she was looking at him. She moved in closer to him, running her hand against his beard again.

“I really do love this too,” she pointed out. Before he could respond, she turned from him, heading out the bar as he followed.

* * *

A short cab ride later and they had arrived at Rob’s place. The whole ride, he couldn’t believe his luck. Not only had he successfully hit on this woman, but he had managed to take her home with him.

He walked her to the door, quickly unlocking it and inviting her in. The second they were inside and the door was closed, she went for it. She pressed him against the wall, moving in for a kiss finally. Her lips were soft and pressed hard against his and he melted into how amazing they felt. He nudged her lips apart with his tongue and she gladly obliged, moaning into his mouth as his tongue swirled against hers. There was definite biting at one point and she had definitely sucked on his lower lip, causing Rob to lose his mind for a moment. He gripped onto her waist, pulling her harder against him as she kept him pinned against the wall.

He had never kissed someone quite like this, and he only wanted more.

Before long, their hands were roaming along each others bodies, and clothing was being removed. She kept gasping and moaning against his mouth and as he moved to put focus on her neck, that’s when she really lost it.

“Fuck, Rob,” she whispered. Hearing her whisper his name like that made him moan against her skin. “I don’t normally do this with strangers, but I need you to fuck me.”

He wasn’t about to deny her, so he led her to his bedroom where he promptly pressed her down against his bed. He made quick work of the rest of his clothes and turned his attention to removing the rest of hers.

She gasped as he topped her, her hips moving against his as she waited for him to finally be inside her. She seemed to be growing impatient, but Rob definitely wanted to tease her just a little bit.

He went to remove his glasses, not wanting them to get in the way during what was about to happen. But, the second she noticed what he was doing, she grabbed his hand, stopping him in his tracks.

“I wasn’t joking about those being a turn on for me,” she said.

Rob grinned and let go of his glasses, deciding it would be best to keep them on for now. He took her mouth with his again, and grinded up against her, eliciting another moan from those pretty lips. How he had gotten so goddamn lucky tonight was beyond him.

After a bit of teasing, he gave into what she had asked for. He watched her as he fucked into her, enjoying the look of absolute bliss that crossed her face. In turn, he was enjoying himself very much as well. He groaned with each thrust of his hips, now enjoying the rush of adrenaline he was getting from just being in this situation with a woman he had just met.

He reveled in the way she continued to say his name as he moved against her, and he continued to kiss those lips that he had been staring at all night. She tasted amazing and it was all the more amazing that his name was the one slipping past her lips.

She cried out, muttering his name as she came; her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she steadied herself. He watched her smile, her eyes closed as he brought her through her climax. He followed shortly after, groaning and swearing over how intense it was.

He fell against her, both of them breathing heavy, bodies completely exhausted now.

“Wow,” she muttered as she traced her fingertips along his back.

“I agree,” Rob replied with a chuckle. He pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose and looked down at her.

“Who knew sex with a stranger could be so hot?” She asked, flashing him another smile.

“Tell me about it.”

“I should do that more often,” she mused out loud.

“What?” Rob asked as he finally pushed himself off of her, lying next to her now on the bed.

“Have sex with strange men,” she replied slyly.

“Babe,” Rob started, raising an eyebrow at her, “don’t push it.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she giggled, “I meant, we should play that game more often. I forget how hot you are when you’re in character.”

“You’re really intimidating when you’re in character,” Rob pointed out, “but I do enjoy how you still insist that seeing me in glasses with a graying beard is a turn on for you,”

“Honey, it does still get me hot and bothered,” she said softly, “even after all these years.”

“I must say, I have a pretty amazing wife,” he said as he leaned in for another kiss. She hummed happily against his lips for a moment.

“Don’t you ever forget it, Benedict,” she said with a smile.


End file.
